Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to devices and methods for calibrating pressures in systems and devices.
Related Art
Current calibration pressure devices use various types of volume adjusters and bleed valves that are usually designed exclusively for either pneumatic or hydraulic applications. Because of the significant different pressure values involved, valves and adjusters that work well in hydraulic applications may not work as well in pneumatic applications and vice versa.
Many current devices do not operate both as a pressure source and as a vacuum source for calibration. Those that do have various limitations and disadvantages.